


Не та коробка

by LeviADA (Levittra_Hazard)



Category: Metal Gear, Yotsuba to! | Yotsuba&!
Genre: Crossover, Danbo - Freeform, Don't copy to another site, Fandom Kombat, Fandom Kombat 2020, Gen, Humor, Photo Сomics, Photoset, fandom Stealth Games 2020, ФБ-2020
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-05
Updated: 2020-08-05
Packaged: 2021-03-06 07:27:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25719556
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Levittra_Hazard/pseuds/LeviADA
Summary: Все мы знаем, чтобы спрятаться достаточно коробки
Kudos: 18
Collections: Level 3: Челлендж 2020, Stealth Games - Fandom Kombat 2020





	Не та коробка

**Author's Note:**

  * For [fandom Stealth Games 2020 (StealthGames)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/StealthGames/gifts).



> Зеркало на [Imgur](https://imgur.com/a/0Y60wg0)  
>  **Danbo** – это персонаж из манги "Yotsuba&!". Danbo или Danboard (что означает «картонный») представляет из себя костюм робота, сделанного из картона, который Miura одевала на себя и передвигалась, как только в щель на ее груди бросали монетку. Amazon Danbo – это переделанный уменьшенный вариант персонажа.

[](https://fkomb.ru/Stealth/2020/che/box01.jpg)  
[](https://fkomb.ru/Stealth/2020/che/box02.jpg)  
[](https://fkomb.ru/Stealth/2020/che/box03.jpg)  
[](https://fkomb.ru/Stealth/2020/che/box04.jpg)  
[](https://fkomb.ru/Stealth/2020/che/box05.jpg)


End file.
